Sakura CC Wiki
Come check out the logo archive here! 'Aloha e komo mai!' Welcome to my Wiki. Iʻm Sakura, the administrator / founder and who you will be seeing very often if you have decided to join us. Before you do anything here, I must ask that you carefully read over the '''. '''Most of the rules are common sense, but do read them over. 'About Me' For those of you who are new here and don't know, I was the Custom Cards moderator on YCM from July 12th, 2014 to December 15th, 2018 (I retired due to life obligations among other things). Many of you who visited the site (either as members or guests) might've seen me around at some point as Flash Flyer - Sakura (or Sakura Haruno). Yes, I know what I'm doing, considering the amount of time / work I put into how the place was run for that long. I did have to stress card design and other things during my tenure, but that's part of the job description, I suppose. (More stuff can be found on my user page. Feel free to ask if you're curious about others because I don't really update it much nowadays.) 'Purpose' This Wiki aims to be an area where one is free to post their Custom Card creations and fanfictions without harassment or hateful speech. An appropriate quote as follows. Contrary to certain political statements made by my country's president, I do not discriminate against people coming here based on their card making ability or design mentality. As long as you are willing to get along with everyone, you are welcome here. 'Disclaimer' Sakura CC Wikia is NOT affiliated with the following entities: *''Konami'' *''TV Tokyo / Nihon Ad Systems'' *''Any of the anime/game companies and their affiliates, subsidaries, etc.'' *''Original Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia or Yugipedia (under YGOrganization)'' *''YCM Wikia'' *''Yugioh Card Maker (even if I am a retired moderator, though I honestly do not feel comfortable associating with the site in its current state of affairs)'' *''YGOPro or other related simulators'' *Any other Fandom communities not listed below in "Our Affiliates" This is strictly a fan-made creation site which operates for non-profit. Works presented here represent fair, and non-monetary usage. 'Our Affiliates' None so far. 'Updates' There will be some updates from time to time, so please keep track of them here. Accounts As it says on the maintop template, you must be logged in to post things here. If you donʻt have an account, go and create one right now for free (shouldn't take more than a minute or so). If you do have one, please log on before you edit. This is for several reasons. *Ensure that all edits you make on the Wikia are credited to your name. *Prevents you from getting into trouble because of a guest with the same IP address as you, especially since some people use proxy IPs that are shared. **Also avoids having it revealed to the general public; even I cannot view it while logged in. *Gives you the opportunity to get points/badges on the Leaderboard. You get rewarded for posting stuff on this Wiki; what more could you ask for? Article Creator You can also push the new page button at the top right corner, however this option also exists if you wish to make a new page from the home area (here). For card making, use CardTable or CardTable2A; either of them yield the same thing, albeit with different default images. A full list will be available later. Discord I am USUALLY here on a daily basis, so don't hesitate to ask here if something is amiss or whatnot. Also discussions stick around better than with the Wikia chat. (Please remember that getting banned from here will result in a potential ban from the server, and vice versa) Finishing Overall, please enjoy your stay here. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me for assistance. I am more than happy to help you with any inquiries. - Sakura / KikairyuRuka Category:Templates Category:Browse